Mio fratello
by Halmah 32
Summary: I pensieri e i ricordi di Takeru rivolti a una delle persone più importanti della sua vita... sulle note di Mio fratello di Tiziano Ferro...Su un altro sito l'ho dedicata a Memi e HikariKanna, e la dedica ho voluto lasciarla...vvb ragazze!


_**Credits: La canzone il cui testo è riportato in questa fanfiction è "Mio fratello" di Tiziano Ferro. Viene usata senza fini di lucro e nessuna violazione del copyright è intesa.**_

_**Dedicata a Memi e HikariKanna, che con le loro recensioni mi sostengono sempre, e mi aiutano a crescere.**__**  
**_

_**Mio fratello**_

Ritorno a casa dopo un'ennesima giornata di scuola... avere diciassette anni comporta oneri non indifferenti... maledico mentalmente tutti quei momenti in cui ho desiderato crescere...  
Una piccola perlustrazione dell'appartamento mi svela che mia madre non c'è – evidentemente avrà avuto qualche importante pranzo di lavoro – beh, meglio così...

Mi reco silenziosamente in camera mia, e chiudo la porta.  
Da un paio d'anni ad oggi, sono diventato un'altra persona. Da quando sto con Hikari, credo di essere maturato. Il Takeru di Digiworld è morto ormai, anche se io serbo in me ancora il dolce ricordo di Patamon...  
Ecco, lo sapevo. Sono ricaduto per l'ennesima volta nel medesimo errore di lasciarmi andare ai ricordi. Non volevo. Non dovevo. Non devo. Ricordare fa male, soprattutto ora che tutti noi sappiamo che non potremo mai più andare a Digiworld.

Mi distendo altrettanto silenziosamente sul letto. Se non posso abbandonarmi a ricordi passati, credo non sia un reato lasciarsi cullare da piacevoli pensieri appartenenti al presente. Che portano un solo nome: Hikari.  
Eppure, questo silenzio mi opprime. Allora perché non accendere un po' la radio?  
Solo in un secondo momento potrò rendermi conto che ciò che sto per fare è un grosso errore. Perché, ora, l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è la fortuna che ho a conoscere la lingua italiana, così che possa facilmente comprendere la canzone che è appena iniziata.

_Mio fratello mi assomiglia molto  
Somiglia a un gatto che somiglia a un orso  
Mio fratello è tutto un paradosso  
Ride quando non riderei  
O non c'è niente  
Niente da ridere e io  
Io mi chiedo perché  
Perché!  
Mio fratello si chiede sempre cosa penso  
E io lo so  
Ma testardo non lo ammetto!_

La riconosco fin dalle prime note... è di un certo Tiziano Ferro, che in patria ha ottenuto un enorme successo. E questa, tra tutte, è la canzone che sento più "mia". Quella che mi fa pensare. A Yamato. Io e lui siamo sempre stati fin troppo identici, e forse è anche per questo che lo capisco meglio di chiunque altro. Anche se, talvolta, siamo del tutto opposti! Sul suo volto è difficile sorgere un sorriso sincero, ma proprio per questo lo adoro quando ride! Tuttavia, ride nelle situazioni più assurde, e questo, talvolta, è uno dei motivi per i quali non me ne accorgo. È una vita che mi chiedo perché abbia quel carattere, e giuro... ancora non so rispondermi! Eppure, se c'è una cosa di cui sono certo, è la sua sensibilità... sono sicuro che lui mi capisca al volo, come forse solo Hikari – o forse come neppure lei – sappia fare. Eppure, il mio orgoglio, o meglio, la mia testardaggine, mi impedisce di ammettere di sapere che Yama si preoccupa sempre di me, e capisce in ogni momento cosa mi passa per la testa...

_Mio fratello ha avuto paura  
Ma qual è la cura?  
La cura qual è?  
Ricordi, ricordi, ricordi, ricordi  
Ricordi che fanno paura  
Ricordi quando mi hai sorpreso  
Col primo sorriso?_

…eppure anche io sono in grado di capire cosa pensi, caro Yama! Cosa credi? Che sia rimasto quel bambino che ti correva dietro al campo estivo, o il ragazzino che con Daisuke e gli altri ha salvato Digiworld una seconda volta? No. Non è così. Almeno non più, oramai.  
Ora io capisco tutto di te. E so anche cosa provasti quel giorno di tanto tempo fa, quando mi scopristi a ridere senza un perché apparente. O, almeno, questo era ciò che credevi tu.  
Io sorridevo, ero felice, ridevo, perché ti avevo finalmente rincontrato... potevo stare con te, capisci? Con mio fratello! E tu... tu avevi paura. Paura per me. Per quello che mi sarebbe potuto succedere a Digiworld, in un primo momento, nella vita di tutti i giorni, in un secondo momento.  
Ho cercato in tutti i modi di farti capire che io non correvo pericoli, perché c'erano anche Taichi, Sora, Izzy, Mimi e Joe a vegliare su di me, e poi c'era Hikari dalla quale non mi separavo mai. Ma tu no! Volevi sempre fare tutto da solo... sentivi il peso della responsabilità completamente sulle tue spalle, sentivi gravare su di te il ruolo di fratello maggiore che, fino allora, gli eventi ti avevano impedito di assolvere appieno! Ma ricordare questo mi fa male, perciò è meglio cercare di pensare ad altro...

_Mio fratello ha dubbi sulla sua felicità  
Colpevole non sei  
Se non lo sai  
Mio fratello mi guarda da lontano  
E capisco o faccio finta  
Che non sia tanto strano!_

No Yama. Te lo ripeterò altri milioni, miliardi, di volte. Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua se io non ho mai potuto avere un fratello maggiore, e dopotutto, anche se gli altri te lo dicessero, entrambi sappiamo bene che non è così. E poi quale sarebbe la tua colpa? Il divorzio dei nostri genitori, forse? No Yama, non è colpa tua. Non mi stancherei mai di dirtelo. E poi, in giro sostengono che una persona non ha colpe, almeno finché non ha qualcosa di cui pentirsi. Beh, te lo confesso, in questo momento credere a ciò mi fa davvero bene. E se la causa dei tuoi malesseri è solo questa, beh, sii felice Yamato, e abbandona le tue incertezze, una buona volta... e fa che sia per sempre.  
E cerca di abbandonare anche quella tua bruttissima abitudine, che hai incominciato a prendere in quest'ultimo periodo! Smettila di osservare la mia vita, come il meno importante degli spettatori. Sai bene che tu sei importante nella mia vita! Eppure per te le cose devono andare così, allora non mi resta che rassegnarmi per l'ennesima volta al tuo volere... tacendoti l'aver capito che il tuo comportamento non è per nulla normale!

_Mio fratello ha avuto paura  
Che strano la cura?  
Lo so io qual è?  
Ricordi, ricordi, ricordi, ricordi  
Ricordi che fanno paura  
Ricordi quando mi hai sorpreso  
Col primo sorriso?_

Dannazione! I ricordi che affollano la mia mente vogliono a tutti i costi riaffiorare, anche contro la mia volontà. Ricordi, Yama, la separazione di mamma e papà? Perché io e te non ne abbiamo mai più parlato da allora, se non per ragioni tristi? Perché, invece di ricordare le urla, non ricordiamo le volte in cui nelle nostre case regnava il silenzio e la pace? Perché, invece di ricordare i giorni in cui eravamo separati, non ricordiamo tutti i bei momenti che abbiamo trascorso insieme, a Digiworld e dopo? Perché, invece di ricordare i pochi momenti che io ho vissuto con papà, e tu con mamma, non ricordiamo tutte quelle giornate che ci hanno visti a pranzo insieme, come una famiglia normale?  
No, Yama. È sbagliato cercare di dimenticare il passato, nonostante tutto il dolore che porta con sé, è sbagliato continuare a voler essere tristi solo perché è la nostra situazione famigliare a imporcelo. È giusto divertirci insieme, senza schernirci per un sorriso in più, nato magari senza un motivo serio, ma lo stesso importante... per noi.  
È questo l'unico modo che abbiamo per essere felici, quello di prendere il lato positivo di ogni attimo del nostro passato... perché so che la mia vita è bella perché posso dividerla con te!

_Mio fratello sta lontano e gli manco  
Ma poi ritorna e lo stanco  
Ricordi, ricordi, ricordi, ricordi  
Ricordi che fanno coraggio  
Ricorda che con il ritorno  
Inizia un altro viaggio_

E ora dimmi, era proprio necessario andare in tournée con la tua band proprio adesso? Proprio oggi che la radio mi sta costringendo ad ascoltare questa canzone? E dimmi, è vero, come dicono i tuoi amici del gruppo, che quando sei fuori ti manco? Che pensi a me? E che dedichi a noi digiprescelti – a volte a tutti, a volte a ognuno singolarmente – i brani che canti nei tuoi concerti?  
E perché quando torni dici che sono asfissiante? Sì, riconosco di esserti sempre vicino, quando sei qui in Giappone, ma solo perché ultimamente ti vedo poco. E lo faccio anche per farmi raccontare il tuo viaggio. Perché mi piace sentire i tuoi racconti. Che ti fanno crescere, che ti fanno maturare, che ti rendono più coraggioso... chissà, magari un giorno sarai il digiprescelto del coraggio al posto di Taichi!  
Eppure, ciò che mi rattrista ogni volta, è il sapere che prima o poi ripartirai di nuovo... ma ormai mi ci sono rassegnato: so che è il tuo lavoro, che ti piace, e che ti rende felice... perciò a me va bene così!

_E se il mondo non finirà mai  
Tu scegli testardo il cammino  
Padrone di un solo destino!_

E ci sarà sempre un altro posto in cui andare, dove non sei stato. Dove tu e i "Digiprescelti" – ogni volta che pronuncio o penso il nome della tua band, non riesco ad evitare di pensare a Patamon e gli altri – sarete acclamati a gran voce. E anche se dovessero finire, potrete sempre riprendere dal principio.  
Ti auguro tutto il bene possibile, Yama, e ricorda che dovrai essere soltanto tu a decidere la tua vita, anche con testardaggine se serve, perché sei solo tu il padrone della tua vita, nonostante sia importante per me. Ma... so bene che è quella non ti manca mai! Fin da piccolo sei testardo, ma a me va bene così.

_Mio fratello l'ho visto sul giornale  
Sorrideva ma io  
Io lo so che stava male  
Mio fratello  
Lo dico piano piano  
Piano piano  
Non l'ho detto mai  
Mio fratello si chiama..._

E poi ieri ho fatto una di quelle cose che ti avevo promesso di non fare mai. Ho comprato un giornale. Ma non uno qualsiasi. Proprio il giornale su cui era pubblicato il tuo volto in prima pagina. E che viso sorridente! Eppure, fratellone, io so che era un'espressione fasulla. Poche ore prima, per telefono, mi avevi confessato di soffrire per la lontananza di Sora. Ma so anche che questa è la tua vita privata, che non ti consente di apparire triste "in pubblico". Ah, dura la vita dell'artista, non è vero fratellone mio??

Mio fratello, lo dico silenziosamente, non l'ho detto mai a nessuno, neppure a lui, o a Hikari... mio fratello si chiama... Yamato Ishida... con il cognome che avrei voluto portare io...

E così... ancora con la radio accesa, incomincio a prendere sonno, cullato da questi pensieri...

_**Beh, prima di lasciarvi, volevo dirvi che sono troppo affezionata alla frase di Take: "Yamato Ishida... con il cognome che avrei voluto portare io...", beh, modestamente, l'ho pensata io!! A presto -**_


End file.
